


The Hotspring

by Grifar



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), rayllum - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grifar/pseuds/Grifar
Summary: Callum and Rayla are venturing through the bamboo forest where they come across a hot spring. A mixup in translation means an uncomfortable but steamy situation between the svelt Moonshadow elf and the nubile Human as they explore one another in the Japanese styled hotspring.
Kudos: 25





	The Hotspring

It was early spring in Xadia. Fat robins rested comfortably on branches dusted with ivory flakes of snow. The delicate fragrance of cherry blossoms tickled both Callum and Rayla noses as they bounced up the stone trail. Callum had given Rayla his red scarf for warmth whereas the young mage found warmth in her furtive glances. Occasionally - when they were certain no one was near - they would walk hand in hand. The act still made their hearts race, even after all this time being a couple. 

A shiver made Callum pull at his arms. Rayla’s pointed ears shifted lower as looked at her companion with worry.

“Do you want your scarf back?”

“No,” he said, holding a gloved hand up, “it’s fine. But the weather is starting to turn, we’ll need shelter soon.”

“The guide said there was an inn up this mountain. I wonder how far it is?”

The pair walked on as a frigid squall of wind chafed their cheeks red. Callum put an arm around Rayla’s shoulder and she put her arm around his lower back. Her touch didn’t cease to make Callum’s heart flutter and his stomach tickle. If not for the increasing wind, he would have tried to kiss her if he didn’t think their lips would get stuck together.

“Rayla, maybe we should turn back?”

The moonshadow elf shook her head, and gave the human a comforting squeeze around his waist. “I’m sure it’s just around the next switchback.”

By now the mountain snow had enveloped the trail, the wind howled around their faces and they had to shield their eyes from pelting flakes of ice. The trail round a narrow corner that took them to the otherside of the mountain which offered a bit of relief from the wind although the snow was coming down in droves. Rayla wiped the crusted frosted from her violet coloured eyes.

“There it is!” she cried. Callum could only make out a snow dusted stairway jutting into the path.

“I don’t...”

“C’mon, mage!” Rayla giggled contentedly and grabbed his hand.

As they approached the stairway, Callum began to make out the inn’s details. Rough hewn stones interlocked with craftsman precision made up the foundation. Thick oak beams towered up from the foundation to meet a roof-top peaked with crenelated, clay tiles. A plume of smoke rose from a fireplace in the centre of the inn and the comforting smell of burning wood warmed Callum’s soul. The pair reached the porch and they kicked their boots free of snow. Callum was about to open the front entrance before Rayla grabbed him by his elbow. She pointed at a shoe rack and gave him a wink. 

“We’re in Earthblood elf lands, sweetie. Their culture is a little different than ours.”

Callum watched as Rayla deftly slipped off her long, leather boots letting them plop on the floor. She hopped up and down on her bare feet as she gingerly placed the boots on the rack. Callum followed her lead placing his own boots next to hers as she handed him a pair of paper slippers.

Rayla pushed open the door and Callum gasped. It wasn’t just the sudden temperature change that caused his reaction, it was the overwhelming warmth of the wide open lobby. A roaring fire smelled of fresh wood and straw. It threw flickering orange light on the wood grained walls. For her part, Rayla smiled as she gazed on the colourful banners with cryptic symbols drawn in black ink. 

They walked up to the front desk and rang a bell that tinkled musically. An unseen earthblood elf bounded up from beneath a blanket. He snorted loudly.

“Hello! Is that a customer?”

Callum, always nervous about how his human appearance will be received stood just behind his girlfriend. The innkeeper was old, even for an elf. His face was lined with wrinkles and his eyes were cloudy with cataracts. He held a hand to his ear.

“Speak up!”

“Y-yes, we’re looking for a room for the evening do you have any vacancies?”

“We?” sniffed the innkeeper, “who is with you, young lady?”

“Uh yes. I’m with her,” Callum said, clearing his throat.

“Ohhh! Young elves, hey?” the innkeeper pulled on his wispy, grey beard. “You’ll be happy to know that our lovers suite is available for the evening.”

Rayla looked at Callum as her face turned red. They were a couple, but lovers they certainly were not. He picked up on her discomfort right away.

“No, sir. Ah, your regular suite will be fine please.”

The innkeeper turned his head and let his smile fade.

“Separate beds too,” Callum added.

Rayla frowned and turned away.

“Suit yourself, kids,” he shuffled out of sight to pick up the keys.

“Separate beds?” whispered Rayla harshly. 

“I thought I was helping you out of a situation!”

Rayla pursed her lips and mumbled in a tight voice, “no cuddles for you then.”

Callum sighed just as the innkeeper returned with two keys in his hand. 

“The uh, regular room is just down the hall and to the left. You’ll be pleased to know that we have the best hot springs in all of Xadia and it’s all yours seeing as how you’re my only customer.” The two keys jingled in his hand as Rayla handed him some currency in exchange.

The pair entered their room. Tightly woven, straw mats lined the floor. Black wooden beams lit with candles went up into a high-arched ceiling that allows light to enter through windows. Callum and Rayla dropped off their bags and went over to the beds that were situated low to floor and across the room from each other.

“I can’t believe you asked for separate beds. I wanted to snuggle tonight!” Rayla whined. 

“We still can. Just push them together.”

Callum tried to move his bed but found they were both thoroughly and inconveniently attached to the floor. Rayla turned her nose up at his efforts

“Ugh, I’m just going to shower and maybe grab a bite to eat.”

“Okay,” replied, Callum rubbing the back of his head. “Did you may want to check out that hot spring first?”

“Oh? You want to see me in a towel do you?” Rayla teased.

“No!” Callum stammered, “I mean not yet, when the time is right I do. It’s just...”

Rayla laughed, slapping her knee. “Relax, lover-boy. Xadian hot springs inns are separated by a wall. Boys on one side, girls on the other. Everyone knows that!”

“Oh, well okay then!” 

Rayla kissed his red cheek and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Callum tried his best again to move the tiny beds but gave up, exhaustion starting to make his eyelids heavy

Rayla was not one to waste time with showers and so before long she stepped out of the steamy bathroom wearing a thick white towel that covered her lithe frame. She moved across the floor silently and smiled at her sleeping boyfriend, unsure if she should let him rest or wake him.

She touched his knee with a gentle hand and he awoke with a start. He opened his eyes and saw her white locks pulled back in a wet pony tale exposing her pale neck. He loved it when Rayla set her hair this way so she often made an effort to do so.

“Go have a shower and lets check out the hot pool!”

“Alright!” Callum sprung to his feet and dashed to the shower, sleep was no longer on his mind.

Callum didn’t waste time either. He dunked his head under the shower faucet, gave a thorough scrub of his dirtiest areas using elven soap that smelled like lilacs and pine needles. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist. He opened the door to find Rayla sitting on his bed still wearing her towel. She had let it slip exposing a subtle hint of cleavage.

Callum averted his eyes but not before Rayla caught his glimpse. She smiled and shook her head slightly. 

“Are you ready for your very first Xadian hot spring, Callum?”

“Can’t wait!” he croaked.

They left the room and went down the hallway following the cryptic sign with a crudely drawn icon of a steaming hot pool. Down the candle lit walls, the smell of sulphur was strong though not pungent. They at last arrived to a corridor with two doors. Rayla studied the sign on the first door, squinting at the strange lettering.

“Uh, which entrance is for boys and which one is for girls?” Callum tried to study the letters himself but his elf writing skills were elementary. 

Rayla went to the other door, studying the words and mumbling a foreign tongue that seemed like poetry to Callum’s ears. 

“Well?”

“Okay,” Rayla sighed, “this door has elvish word for boy and girl but also a gender neutral pronoun and the other door has some other writing I can’t understand. But the boy is first so I think this entrance is yours?”

“You sure?”

“No! But the innkeeper said we’re the only ones here so we’ll just check. Alright? Stand by your door on the count of three peep in. One... two... three!”

They turned the door handles on the respective doors and stepped through the threshold. Callum’s skin prickled with goosebumps at the sudden exposure to the freezing temperature. The steam coming off the pool was so thick it made it difficult to make out details of the surroundings but there was quite clearly a waterfall feeding the pool. There was something missing though.

The pair turned and looked at each other realizing that there was no divider.

“Oh! It means family!” Rayla slapped her head understanding.

“F-family?” Callum stammered

“Yeah, I forgot that Earthblood elves bathe together. If you don’t want to go in the pool that's fine. You can go back, and get some food.”

“No, no, I do. We’ll just close our eyes, remove our towels and jump in.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth raising slightly. She shrugged and placed a hand to cover her eyes. Callum waited a tick before the freezing temperature caused a shiver. He walked towards the pool and tossed his towel to the side, gingerly stepping into the warm water. Rayla peeked of course, noticing how miles of travel had toned his butt and carved hard, muscular angles into his back. She bit her lip.

“Ok, my eyes are covered,” said Callum, placing his back against the corner of the pool.

Rayla stepped forward, still feeling awkward. This wasn’t the way she envisioned revealing her naked body to Callum, though she trusted in Callum’s honour not to peek. She placed the towel on a rock next to the pool, keeping her side to Callum and doing her best to cover her breasts and pelvis. She lowered herself into the pool. Instant relief flooding her sore muscles.

“Oh this is lovely!” she cooed.

“Isn’t it though?” 

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. In the distance, a water wheel tick-tocked a hollow metronome. The cold mountain breeze tossed bamboo shafts that clattered and scraped in a reedy symphony. Soft, wispy flakes of snow danced around their faces. It was pure bliss. Rayla opened her eyes to see Callum staring up into the sky. She turned her head to see what he was looking at, noticing how the wind had blown a clear view through the fog to the top of the mountain, the sun was starting to set and the snow-covered peaks were bathed in pastel gold.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Callum said.

“It really is,” she said, turning her head from the vision of wonder in the mountainside to see that Callum was staring at her. She felt her cheeks blush.

She couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from curving into a shy smile. She bobbed through the water towards her boyfriend as fog swirled around her white hair and indigo horns. It gave Callum the familiar tickling sensation in his stomach to see her looking at him like that. Knowing that she was completely naked under the opaque water.

She sat next to him on the rocky ledge. He could feel her soft, naked skin next to his. She put her hand in his and leaned her head against his lean shoulder.

“I love you, Callum.” She sighed.

He leaned his head against hers. Feeling her thumb rubbing against his forefinger.

“I love you too, Rayla.” He laughed.

“What ‘cha laughing at?”

“I just can’t believe how lucky I am. It feels like this is the best dream I ever had and I’m going to wake up any second.”

She scoffed, a puffy cloud of vapour leaving her mouth. She turned her torso and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself from the water.

“You better believe it, my prince.” She kissed him. Softly at first, gently pecking each other’s lips before Callum turned, exhaling from his nose and breathing heavier. Their kisses were passionate, wet and exploring. Their hands caressing their faces. Callum’s heart began to beat hard as he moved his hands down the sides of Rayla’s neck, following a slippery path over her taut shoulders and along her ribs. 

He stopped just short of taking the next step until Rayla’s own hand offered consent, reaching under the water and running along the length of his inner thigh. The sensation made him shiver, sending a wave of excitement throughout his body. 

Callum’s hand found Rayla’s perky breasts, caressing her nipples that were hard and tight with excitement. She arched her back at his touch, moaning slightly. He gently squeezed her breasts, eliciting a deeper exhale of excitement from his partner with each caress. Callum shifted on the stone ledge, his growing bulge suddenly making him uncomfortable. Rayla’s nimble fingers brushed against his member and she cooed, causing him to open his eyes. She tilted her head, looking at him through lidded eyes with a confident smile from the side of her mouth. He nodded.

With his consent, she began to probe his member. She felt around the head, tugging ever so gently at his foreskin before running a fingernail down the top of his shaft. The action made Callum gasp and she continued her work, moving closer to her partner. She guided his hand down toward her sex. Thick fingers began to massage her mound, feeling around the outer edge and nervously probing her hole. She inhaled sharply at the sensation, she was comfortable with self-pleasure but had never had another person touch her so intimately. She guided his shaking fingers toward the area of her most need, a tender nub just above her folds. She let him improvise. Slow and gentle at first, sometimes a pin-prick like pinch of pain would add to her growing excitement. 

Her hands were rubbing up and down his member now. Trepidation was over. Both of them in a purely physical trance. Using their breathing, gasps and moans to guide each other through inexperience into a frenzy of pleasure.

Callum inhaled sharply then pulled his fingers away from Rayla’s quivvering sex. 

She was so close, why was he stopping now? 

His heavy lidded eyes said it all, he was close too.

“Room?” She asked.

Callum nodded.

They jumped out of the water grabbing their towels, modesty gone as they haphazardly tossing it around their sopping wet skin.

They giggled and teased and kissed their way down the corridor. Hands never leaving each other’s bodies.

Rayla was so horny she wanted to kick down the door, but Callum picked her up just under her thighs and pulled her tight against his chest. She kissed him passionately, rubbing her hands through his curly, chestnut hair. He kissed her back, letting his tongue probe the inside of her warm mouth. He loved the taste of her, sweet like Fall blackberries in Katolis. They eventually moved through the doorway and he used his foot to kick the door closed. Rayla’s towel fell away and Callum caught a glimpse of her beautiful curves; lilac skin highlighted under the burning candle light.

Callum walked towards Rayla’s bed and playfully tossed her onto the soft mattress, she giggled as she bounced. Her eyes wide and excited by his sudden burst of confidence. Her head was spinning with how fast everything was going but she wouldn’t stop it for the world. Callum tugged at the corner of the towel still covering the bulge just under the cloth. He pulled again teasingly, just stopping from letting the towel fall as he gave Rayla a devilish smirk. She let out a desperate moan and chewed her bottom lip. Slowly, she began to spread her legs in front of him. She reached down and with two long fingers began to stir the glistening, lavender folds of her pussy.

Callum dropped the towel, revealing his excitement and Rayla couldn’t help herself. She pulled herself up on her knees and slid her mouth over the head of his cock. It was hot and wet and Callum found his knees bending at the sensation. She flicked her pink, nimble tongue around the tip of his cock, probing and licking. She used her fingers to reach between her legs and rub rapid circles over her clit. His musky tasting precum let her know that he didn’t need more foreplay. Her sopping wet fingers said neither did she. 

“Wait...” she said, turning over to fidget inside a nightstand drawer. Callum watched with interest as she pulled out a square piece of paper. She tore off the wrapper revealing a round moon opal and read some words of ancient draconic. She tapped the circle against the tip of Callum’s penis and they both watched as magical sparks formed a cocoon around his member, slowly dissipating away.

“Moon condom,” she said with a wink.

“How did you know how to do that?” said the mage incredulously.

“What, you don’t have sex-ed in the human kingdoms?”

Callum shrugged. Rayla smirked and she gently reached up to hold his hand. She pulled off the covers and guided him into bed. Callum positioned himself between her legs, the head of his hard cock teasing her wet entrance.

Callum looked into Rayla’s turquoise eyes, for a moment he was suddenly unsure of himself. His confidence gone. She knew this look well. She ran her hands through his hair, and reached behind his neck, pulling him closer. She felt her walls spreading.

Callum exhaled sharply. Feeling himself slowly enter the woman of his dreams. There was resistance and he didn’t want to hurt her, so he paused. She was grimacing, her eyes screwed sharply. He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

“Keep going...” she whispered,

He slid further until he was fully inside her. They both let out their held breaths. 

He slid out of her then back in. Agonizingly slow at first. Making sure to ease his partner into it. She began moving her hips, timing herself to the motion. They eventually found a good rhythm, Callum would thrust hard then slowed at the very end of the stroke, letting Rayla feel him entirely within her. Confidence built between them with each thrust, and Rayla’s shallow gasps turned into deeper moans. He loved seeing Rayla looking up at him with such deep passion, grasping at bed sheets, biting her finger, whispering his name. For Callum, the experience was more than a physical sensation, the act of being so deeply connected with someone he loved made him want to make this moment last forever. 

But his body decided otherwise and the tickling sensation that grew inside his chest then sparked down into his loins let him know that he was about to burst. 

“Rayla I’m....”

“Just a bit more I’m almost...”

“Rayla!”

His thrusts were passionate and deep. He lifted Rayla’s ass from the sheets, letting the tip of cock hit all those precious nerves she needed at the exact moment.

“Callum!” She cried, digging her nails into his back.

The pain bought him a couple of extra seconds. All the time Rayla needed to send her over the top. They both held each other as their spasming bodies quivered in the briefest moment of ecstasy. 

Then it was over. The two of them panting and covered in perspiration. They kissed hard at first then gentle. Soft kisses leaving smacking sounds as they smiled and held each other. Callum rolled over, sliding himself out of Rayla. He looked down expecting a mess but was surprised to find no sign of his own fluids, save for Rayla’s glistening moisture.

“Hey, where does it go?”

Rayla shrugged, still catching her breath.. “It’s magic, sweetie. You tell me?”

“Perhaps a miniature interdimensional portal to some underrealm...”

“Shut up and cuddle me,” she said, rolling her eyes and playfulling tugging at his arm hair.

Callum happily obliged, placing one arm under her neck and wrapping his other arm around her torso. She wanted to wriggled herself into every nook of his still sweaty body. She placed his free hand into her own. They spooned often, mostly out of the need to preserve body heat in the field but the intimate feel of their bare skin was a new experience. She sighed contently.

“This feels so comfortable.”

Callum grunted an agreement, planting a row of gentle kisses along the top of her shoulder.

“It’d be more comfortable in a bed made for two,” she teased.

Callum chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze, “I’ll ask the innkeeper for an upgrade.”

“Yes, but not right now. Let’s stay like this.”

“Forever.”

She sighed again adding a contented lilt to her voice. Suddenly she rolled over inside his embrace, staring into his emerald green eyes. Her large irises flicked back and forth studying him. She didn’t have this look of concern very often and it made Callum’s heart started to beat a little faster.

“What’s on your mind, my dear?” He asked.

“I just want to know, what did you think?”

“About what just happened?

“Y-yeah.” she said, looking down.

“I loved it.”

“Me too, it’s just you said before that you wanted to wait for the right time and I feel bad that I didn’t know how to translate the words to the pool entrance. And that...”

“Rayla, this was the right time, the perfect time. I mean look at this place! It’s dripping with romance!”

She laughed. He always had a way of removing her moments of self-doubt. She nuzzled the crook of his arm and tried to place as much of her skin against him as possible

“There is one thing you could do though…”

“Mmm?” her voice muffled by her face against his chest.

“Use more elven words.”

“Yeah? I can do that. What word would you like to hear?”

“What’s elvish for ‘love’?”

She looked up, her eyes suddenly wide and unblinking. “Veleth,” she said softly.

“Vel-eth,” he said, clumsily testing the word, “I veleth you and you veleth me.”

Her voice hitched in her throat and a look of surprise crossed her face. It almost startled him.  
“What? What is it?”

She closed her eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, “You’re very sweet. It’s just that when you said ‘you veleth’ it sounded like ‘uiveleth’.”

“And that means?”

She paused, unsure if her heart was ready to reveal this level of intimacy after all that had happened already. “It means eternal love. It’s a vow said on sacred occasions and it’s a word very precious to elves.”

“Uiveleth?” he repeated the word again, his voice trembling. He felt like he was entering a new realm of magic.

Rayla frowned, her eyes shimmering with a build up of tears, “and if you’re going to say it again. You better say it like you mean it.”

“Uiveleth, Rayla,” he said, mustering a tone of conviction that came from deep within him, “with all my heart.”

“Uiveleth cin Callum, mui emel,” she whispered, blinking away the tears in her eyes. At that moment the two lovers kissed.

They made love again that evening. More confident in each other’s passionate embrace. They never bothered upgrading their room, the bed was enough for two hearts from different worlds desperately in love with each other. And as the candles burned away, the gentle bubbling waters of the pool and the rhythmic tick-tock of the water wheel lulled them into a deep slumber.


End file.
